Betrayal
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Takes place immediately after Seth left ringside during the match against the Wyatts on Raw. Tissue warning.


Note: Tissue warning.

Dean was on a tear. He was looking everywhere he could think of. "Seth! Where the fuck are you, you fucking coward!"

It wasn't too hard to find me. After all, with my hair, it shouldn't be too hard to spot me out. I was sitting on top of one of the equipment boxes a good number of feet above the floor. My vest and gloves had been removed and I was running my fingers through my hair.

It killed me to do that out there. Leaving Dean at the mercy of the Wyatts wasn't something I wanted to do. It needed to be done. Dean and Roman both need to realize that I cannot keep everything together with all the shit they're stirring.

I love them both. I really do. But Dean is letting his hold on Moxley go, slowly but surely. It's interfering with what we've been trying to accomplish. I realize that walking away mid-match seemed like a bad thing to do but they both need to understand where I'm coming from. I just can't do it anymore.

I toss my vest and gloves to the floor, climbing down after it. I pick the clothes up and begin walking. I suppose I can expect slaps and perhaps punched from both of them. May as well get it over with.

I push the door to our locker room open, expecting to see the room in utter disarray but to my surprise, it's empty. Just got a stay of execution. Huh.

After showering and changing, I sit on the bench, back against the wall as I wait for Roman and Dean to return. If they return.

I don't wait long as the door is shoved open and an irate Dean comes through the door. He stops at the sight of me. He has a look of betrayal on his face, which I completely understand. Roman, ever the stoic, looks like he's fighting to keep his emotions under control.

Instead of immediately attacking me like I expect, Dean simply walks towards the showers. That only serves to break my heart even more. I drop my head in my hands and feel the sobs bubbling up in my chest, escaping my mouth after a few moments. My heartbreak continues as Roman just stand there.

"Why, Seth?" Roman finally asks.

I can't answer, my throat is too clogged with tears. I manage to look up at Roman, eyes blurry. "I t-told you."

Roman tilted his head, thinking. "Fine, okay, we've been arguing a lot."

I wipe my eyes and jump off the bench. "Yeah, a helluva lot! Do you know what that's been doing to me? Do you even fucking care?"

Roman's eyebrows raise. I don't make it a habit to swear in every day language but I just can't help it. And Roman knows I'm serious now.

"Seth, please, calm down."

He finally nears me, his arms on my upper arms.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't be what holds us together. It's too hard. It broke my heart to leave like that out there, but did you not notice, you and Dean worked well together after I left."

Roman's hands leave my arms. He shifts away, hands on hips. "Why do it so publically?"

"Because you and Dean never fucking listen to me! Jesus Christ! I try to offer my opinion and I get ignored or pushed aside. Just what the fuck was I going to have to do to get your fucking attention!" I'm yelling so much that I'm sure I'm red in the face.

"You talk and settle things temporarily. You kiss and make up and all is fine until the next match. Then Dean gets too goddamned hyper and causes a DQ or whatever. We don't function like that. We fight the injustices, not cause it."

I hear a cough behind me. I look to see Dean leaning against the wall, glaring daggers at me. He nears me and I brace myself, expecting a fist to my face. Instead, Dean pulls me to him, kissing me hard.

Tears trail down my cheeks as I accept his embrace. This kiss, however, feels different. He pulls away from me. His eyes easily convey his betrayal.

"I know why you did it, Seth. I even understand it. But I can't forget what you did," he tells me, backing away, accepting Roman's comfort as he wraps an arm around Dean's shoulders. "You said last week that the Wyatts left us for dead. But out there tonight, you left us to the wolves. I cannot, I will not let that go. It will take a while to get past this betrayal, but until that time, it's over between us."

I drop to my knees, all the life leaving me. I look at Roman.

"I'm with Dean on this. You should have made yourself clear, but doing it out there was a low blow. We love you and that's why it hurts so bad. We love you but it's over."

Dean and Roman turn, grab their bags and go to the door.

"Guys, you can't..."

"We mean it," Dean says forcefully. "Think of it from our point of view."

"I love you."

Dean smiles sadly. "I know that. We both do. All actions have consequences. You have to figure out for yourself if yours was worth it."

Neither of them says another word before turning and walking out the door and possibly out of my life... forever.


End file.
